


trick or treat!!

by miniwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, halloween seventeen jeongcheol">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: happy halloween, though i'm pretty sure i'm not happy ah~i hope you enjoy reading! ✌三(✌'ω')✌三✌





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> happy halloween, though i'm pretty sure i'm not happy ah~  
> i hope you enjoy reading! ✌三(✌'ω')✌三✌

_**happy hansolween** _

* * *

 

 

The time Chan had been waiting for, where he could go trick or treating with his hyung, Halloween.

 

The younger got up from his nap, it was afternoon and Seungcheol promised they'd go trick or treating after his shift at the store. Chan couldn't wait any longer, though.

He took a bath, and ate his afternoon snacks as he watched random programs on the TV.

The phone rang, and Chan went to answer it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Chan, I won't be home until eight," it's his brother, Seungcheol. The younger groaned.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Chan asked, almost wanting to smash the phone. He's been dying out of boredom and of waiting, and he might cry right now.

 

"Yes, I am," Seungcheol laughed. If they were together right now, Chan might just punch his hyung. "I'm going home. See you."

 

"Go quickly, okay?" Chan muttered, not wanting to sound so excited. He can't be so sure he'll be able to go trick or treating unless his brother was already by his side.

 

* * *

 

"Trick or treat!" Seungcheol and Chan exclaimed, on front of their neighbor's door. They held pumpkin containers where they'd put the candy. Seungcheol didn't look so excited, instead he felt tired.

 

The door opened, revealing a mummy costumed Seungkwan. "Hello, Chan, Seungcheol-hyung!"

 

"Hi, Seungkwan hyung," Chan smiled, his eyes forming crescents and held out the pumpkin thing. "Can we have candy?"

 

"Of course," Seungkwan smiled then filled the two's containers until the half was filled.

 

"That's a lot," Chan rejoiced, and then Seungcheol bid his thanks before the two say 'Happy Halloween' and head off to another front door.

 

"Trick or treat, happy Halloween!" the two called, expecting Ms. Lee or her son, Jihoon.

 

Chan giggled when his brother made a joke, which isn't really funny. Chan just laughed at the attempt of his brother.

 

They got much candy again from Mrs. Lee, and she said " _You two are the first to go trick or treating here_ " and gave them two boxes of chocolate as a reward. Chan was very happy and thankful for that.

 

"Mrs. Lee is very kind," Seungcheol remarked when they were on the next door.

 

"And they're rich too," Chan replied, and rang the doorbell.

 

"Trick or tre--" the two said in sync, but then-

Soonyoung and Hansol threw slime at them the moment the door opens, ruining Chan's vampire costume and Seungcheol's Frankenstein costume.

Seungcheol felt like he wanted to punch the two, but didn't. They got a trick from the two, but then Hansol looked scared.

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Hansol exclaimed, eyes wide. "W-we thought you guys were Seungkwan and Seokmin...”

 

"It's okay. Can we have candy?" Chan replied, serious and if the slime was color red, he'd look like he just killed someone on Halloween.

 

Soonyoung poured treats on their pumpkin and muttered sorry a few times while Seungcheol said it's okay. They left and the older groaned, trying to keep his cool.

 

"Trick or treat!" Chan knocked on the door, while Seungcheol tried to wipe away the slime. He failed. The boy- wait, he looks like a she, chuckled as he opened the door. The two didn't know this face, and it was their first time meeting.

 

"W-who are you?" Seungcheol asked while Chan begged for candy at the same time.

 

"I'm Jeonghan, and I'm a guy," Jeonghan smirked; he was cosplaying Touka from Tokyo Ghoul, and wore a sclera lens to show it. It sent shivers down Seungcheol's spine. Jeonghan didn't even use a wig, his hair was long but it was styled similarly to Touka's hair, and he wore Touka's cafe outfit. It looked perfect. He was perfect.

 

"Candyyy," Chan said slowly, pouting.

 

"Oh, yeah, right," Jeonghan snapped out from his thoughts, then he let them enter the house.

 

"Why are you two slimed?" Jeonghan asked after he closed the door behind him.

 

"Hansol and Soonyoung slimed us," Seungcheol muttered, looking at Chan who sat with Minghao and Wonwoo, they were having a horror movie on the TV.

 

"Do you want to take a bath? Or change clothes?" Jeonghan hesitated to offer but still did. Seungcheol nodded in response, still standing steadily. He felt self conscious with the new guy around.

 

"Okay...I'll get you a change of clothes. There's the bathroom," Jeonghan pointed to the door near the kitchen. He sounded like he was rushing.

 

Seungcheol took a quick bath, he felt weird as to why the new boy was being so kind. Anyways, Minghao and Wonwoo are his friends. They were too busy watching, so they didn't realize Seungcheol was there.

Jeonghan gave him a Kaneki costume, Seungcheol just groaned but he wore it anyways.

 

"So you two are brothers," Jeonghan commented when Seungcheol was out the bathroom.

 

"Yes, we are," Seungcheol used the towel to dry his hair. He thought that this pre-ghoul Kaneki costume doesn't fit him.

 

"That's cute, trick or treating together," Jeonghan muttered, almost like a whisper. The Kaneki cosplayer noticed the pink bloom on the Touka cosplayer's cheeks.

 

"I believe Touka isn't this expressive," Seungcheol smirked.

 

"Hmm, yeah," Jeonghan let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Cheollie!" Wonwoo greeted when he went to the kitchen where the two were. Wonwoo wore pajamas, obviously not caring about the costume party in the town.

 

"Hello, Wonu." Seungcheol pat his back when Wonwoo passed by to get some milk.

 

"So, Jeonghan finally found a guy to force the Kaneki costume with," Wonwoo glanced at Jeonghan, who headed to the couch, hiding from embarrassment.

 

Seungcheol hummed, quite confused.

 

"He's our cousin from the other city," Wonwoo said out of the blue. "Come watch with us."

 

He did. He sat beside Jeonghan, and the Touka cosplayer would hide behind Kaneki's sleeves every time there were jump scares. Chan just chuckled at Jeonghan but also hid his eyes with his hands when the sound gets scary. They were quite the same scaredy cats.

Seungcheol yelled "ah!'s" from time to time, but didn't hide or anything. It didn't bother the others, since Wonwoo and Minghao also yelled and screamed at the jump scare scenes.

The movie ended, and for no reason Jeonghan just felt comfortable with Seungcheol and nuzzled on his neck and bit it.

"Aw. I'm gonna be a ghoul," Seungcheol jumped, Jeonghan’s hand remained on his waist, and the Touka cosplayer pecked on his neck in response.

The others watched another movie, but the two cosplayers were in their own world to even care.

Chan enjoyed being here, as well as Seungcheol, that they forgot to continue on their trick or treating.

Seungcheol believes that this Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

 

**_\----  e n d  ----_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short.. I hope you enjoyed reading tho.. i also hope that someone actually reads it lmao ahaha
> 
> as usual..comments, upvotes, subscribes and whatsoevers are highly appreciated (-｡-;
> 
> happy halloween!


End file.
